Grand Champion
Grand Champion is a fighting video game developed by many companies and published by Gladiator. The game contains characters from video game and movie series such as Metroid, Mortal Kombat, Skyrim, Die Hard and 300. The game also has the brutal blood and gore of Mortal Kombat including fatality like finishers called Annihilations. Characters The fighters come from movies and video games. Each character is the rival of another. In order #Scorpion (Mortal Kombat) #Ghost Rider (Marvel) #Zangief (Street Fighter) #Mike Haggar (Final Fight) #Maximus (Gladiator) #Leonidas (300) #Kratos (God of War) #Dante (Dante's Inferno) #Batman (DC) #Ezio (Assasin's Creed) #Joe Musashi (Shinonbi) #Ryu Hayabusa (Ninja Gaiden) #Rick Taylor (Splatter House) #Jack Cayman (MadWorld) #Samus Aran (Metroid) #Jango Fett (Star Wars) #Lara Croft (Tomb Raider) #Katniss Everdeen (Hunger Games) #Marcus Fenix (Gears of War) #Master Chief (Halo) #John Mcclane (Die Hard) #Trevor Philips (Gran theft Auto 5) #Rambo (Rambo)* #Solid Snake (Metal Gear Solid)* #Black Orchid (Killer Instinct)* #Nina Williams (Tekken)* #Sauron (Lord of the Rings)* #Dovahkiin (Skyrim)* #''Ridley (Metroid)'' #''Saberwulf (Killer Instinct)'' #''Baraka (Mortal Kombat)'' #''Vega (Street Fighter)'' #''Juggernaut (Marvel)'' #''Solomon Grundy (DC)'' *''Unlockable ''Italic text means DLC Bosses & Sub-Bosses Master of Games: the boss of the game he commands the 4 horsemen and every 12 years brings the 28 greatest warriors in the universe and pits them in a battle to the death to earn the ultimate power. Conquest: one of the 4 horsemen he uses a bow War: one of the 4 horsemen he uses a sword. Famine: one of the 4 horsemen he uses a balance that controls life and death. Death: one of the 4 horsemen he uses a scythe. Bold text means sub-boss bold italic text means boss Stages Their are a total of 16 stages in the game. #Hell #Castle #Master's Arena #Conquest's Dungeon #War's Torture Chamber #Famine's Court #Death's Execution Room #Apocalypse #Battlefield #Master's Throne Room #Death Cube #Power Tower #Blood Pool* #Skull of Doom* #Atlantis* #Turtle City* *DLC Battle Cries Each character has their own battle cry but if two rivals are fighting they have a speacial battle cry. Scorpion: Vengance will be Mine! Ghost Rider: Im the Devil's bounty Hunter Scorpion/Ghost Rider: S: I have died and been reborn! GR: Then you will just have to die a second time! Zangief: Choosing to fight me means you are prepared to face defeat! Haggar: Hit me as hard as you can! Zangief/Haggar: Z: No one can compare to me not even a MAYOR! H: Im not just a Mayor. Maximus: Ready to be entertained? Leonidas: I am King Leonidas you will taste no victory! Maximus/Leonidas: M: This is MADNESS! L: Madness? This is SPARTA! Kratos: I am Kratos GOD OF WAR! I will feed the blades of chaos into your soul! Dante: You....Will.....DIE! Kratos/Dante: K: The Blades of Chaos are thirsty! D: then they will have to stay that way. Batman: I'm Batman! Ezio: You will not leave this place alive! Batman/Ezio: E: Im a shadow in the night! B: I am the night! Joe Musashi: This will be your final fight! Ryu Hayabusa: Those that stand against me are doomed to fail. Ryu/Joe: R: You can not defeat me! J: Wanna Bet? Rick Taylor: I am your downfall! Jack Cayman: Let the games BEGIN! Rick/Jack: J: Who wants a piece of Jack! R: Sure i'll take a piece.....of your arm, skull, and some of your organs. Samus Aran: Your Mine! Jango Fett: Im the best! you can't win. Samus/Jango: J: You are not so fearsome! S: Try Me! Lara Croft: Hello! (Loads gun) Goodbye! Katniss Everdeen: Prepare to taste defeat! Lara/Katniss: Katniss: I have won the Hunger Games you will be no challenge! L: The Hunger Games? That is child's play! You have not had a challenge! Marcuss Fenix: (Starts up chainsaw) Chop Chop! Master Chief: This should be no challenge! Marcuss/Chief: M: I have to fight you? A man whos to much of a Bitch to show his face! MC: You have no idea who you are messing with. John Mcclane: Yippie Key Yay Motherfucker! Trevor Phillips: Your in Trevor's world NOW! their is no turning back. John/Trevor: J: Yippie Key Yay! T: Shut your fucking mouth COWBOY! Rambo: I'm your worst NIGHTMARE! Solid Snake: I'm not going to shoot you. I don't waste bullets. Rambo/Snake: R: When i'm finished with you no one will no who you are! S: No one knows who I am already. Black Orchid: This will be easy! Nina Williams: Your my opponent? Please give me a challenge! Orchid/Nina: O: This will be over quickly! N: Yes....for you. Sauron: You are not powerful enough to defeat me! Dovahkiin: I am DRAGONBORN! Fear my power. Sauron/Dovahkiin: S: One Ring to Rule them all! D: One man to destroy them all! The DLC characters don't have battle cries they only roar. Character pictures DLC Character Pictures Trivia Fans were disipointed that Sub-Zero was not a DLC character. In this game every character has 2 Annilations wich are fatality like finishers that involve one opponent killing the other this also means that Batman a person who doesnt kill kills. Fans were dissipointed that Ryu from Street Fighter was not in the game. Category:Fighting Games Category:Video Games Category:PS3 Games Category:PS4 Games Category:Xbox 360 Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:Wii U Games Category:Games Category:PlayStation 3 games Category:PlayStation 4 Games